ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Becomes the Hunted (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder and Psyphon are riding through the desert at night, a large base in the distance. Ryder turns the head lights off, and slows down, the roar of the engine all but died down. They sneak up behind the base, which was surrounded with barbed wire. A blaster comes out of Psyphon’s wrist, as he cuts his way through the wire, a hole big enough for the Tenn-Speed. Ryder rolls it in as the two cautiously approach. Ryder: Keep low. I’ll get the door open. Psyphon: And how do you plan? (Ryder dials through the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Oh. Buzzshock: (Softly) Hehehehe. Buzzshock turns into electricity, entering the building. The security system is disabled, as the door opens, Psyphon sneaking in. Buzzshock travels through the wire system, arriving in a security room, filled with hundreds of monitors. Guard 1: (Yawns) I thought there’d be some excitement with the new prisoners, but nothing’s happening. As usual. Guard 2: Hey, it’s not our job to want problems. If any of these aliens got out, the world would be in danger, not to mention our jobs. I’ve quietly worked here for 15 years. So zip it. Buzzshock: How about zap it? (The guards look up, as Buzzshock blasts them with electricity. The two have charred bodies, as they fall over.) Easier than I thought. Buzzshock enters the console, as he opens the door. Psyphon enters the room, as Buzzshock jumps down, reverting. Ryder: Alright. So, this room has the security cameras of the prison level. (He types into the computer.) According to this, they now have 775 prisoners here. Psyphon: Most of them are my men. And more importantly, my customers. Imagine the name I’ll make for myself by saving them. Ryder: Sure. Now, found her! (He points at a monitor, showing Ester in a cell, with a force field wall.) I’m heading on down. Watch her cell. When I give the signal, deactivate all the cell doors. Psyphon: What’s the signal? (Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Ghostfreak: Preferably me appearing on screen. Ghostfreak turns intangible, phasing through a wall. End Scene Steel is in a different surveillance room, watching the cells, the main one focused on Ester. Steel: Anything yet? Cooper: Nothing yet, sir. Nobody has yet to enter the base. Steel: The transforming boy is quite skilled at moving undetected. If any action goes down, I want all video of him scanned through. If he escapes somehow, I want his face, and I want his name. Cooper: Yes sir. Ghostfreak arrives in the prison level, when alarms start going off. Ghostfreak turns invisible. Ghostfreak: I hope that wasn’t me. Steel: Where’s the intruder? Cooper types on the keyboard, pulling up a feed from outside. Cooper: He’s trying to storm the base right now! Steel: Get all available forces ready at the gates! Don’t let him in! I want him alive! Search lights go off outside, aiming at the intruder. Grey was walking casually towards Area 51, his hand gripping his pistol in its holster. The guards open fire at him, as he keeps on his path, not flinching. He draws his blaster and fires, the kinetic force of the bullet knocking over a look out tower. The guards scream, as a search light goes out, Grey disappearing for a moment. Guard: Where’d he go? Grey climbs up another look out tower, punching the guard in it, taking his rifle. He slams it into the search light, it going out. He then fire at another tower with the rifle, knocking the light out. The guard from the tower fires back, but misses. Grey knocks the light out of another tower, as the two towers, blinded, are firing into air. Grey jumps down, and walks towards the door, dropping the rifle. Grey: These guys are lucky I don’t tear them out of the ground. (He punches the door, denting it. He then pulls it off its hinges.) I’ll just turn the place upside down. Security guards are standing in the pathway, opening fire. He stands still, as all the bullets seem to miss him. He draws his energy whip, whipping and striking them, severing the guns in half. Ghostfreak comes out of the shadows, surprised that there were no guards entering the room. Ghostfreak: Is something else going on? I hope they didn’t find Psyphon. I need him in this. Ghostfreak flies up, appearing outside Ester’s cell. He turns visible, and reverts, wearing his full face helmet. Ryder: Looking for a prison break? Ester: You know, I’m starting to get tired of this “damsel in distress” thing. Ryder: But you always kick butt beforehand. Ester: True. Ryder turns around, waving at the camera. Lt. Steel is surprised to see him. Steel: He’s there?! How’d he get past all the guards?! Cooper: According to reports, the guards are still fighting the intruder off. Steel: A diversion. (Steel runs off.) Send some men towards the prison area! I won’t allow his escape! Ester: Who are you waving at? Ryder: Psyphon. He should be deactivating the cells. Steel: So, you came. (Ryder looks down, seeing Steel and his troops below.) You’ve got nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. You really think I brought you here by accident? Ryder: No. That’s why I came prepared. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Eatle. He jumps down, a crater forming at the impact zone. The guards fire at him, though the bullets bounce off his armor. He charges through them, ramming some, and taking their weapons. He eats them, and fires a laser, Steel dodging while the others are caught in it. The soldiers go flying into the air. Steel dashes in, striking Eatle several times with jabs and kicks. Steel: You lost in this form once. (Grabs the horn) What makes you think that you can win this time?! He throws Eatle, who spins in midair, landing on his feet. Eatle: More practice. Eatle charges in, throwing a punch. Steel moves back, catching the arm and kneeing Eatle. Eatle tumbles over, Steel jumping to avoid being squished. Eatle pulls a tile up, eating it as he aims at Steel. He fires a laser, as Steel dodges, Eatle giving chase. Steel runs up a wall, jumping off and landing on Eatle’s back. Eatle tries to buck him off, as Steel pulls on his horn, flipping him over onto his back. Steel punches Eatle in the face, distorting him. Eatle: Ugh. Steel: Now, talk. Who are you? Eatle: Wouldn’t you like to know? A shot is fired, as the force of the bullet launches Eatle and Steel, Steel going flying to an upper level, as Eatle crashes into a lower wall. Eatle reverts, as Ryder’s helmet turns into top helmet form, him upside-down. He groans, as he presses the button on his helmet. Steel: (Shaking off the distortion) What? (He looks across the way, seeing Grey standing there.) Who are you? Grey: The owner of the horse you stole. Psyphon: Hello, my fellow aliens! (Everyone looks, seeing Psyphon appear.) My name is Psyphon, and today, I am your savior! (He presses a button, deactivating the force fields. The prisoners get out of their cells, cheering.) Remember my name, but for now, be free! Let us escape together, my brothers! Steel: Why you! Steel charges at Psyphon, when he’s hit by Fistina’s rocket fist, which then returns to her. She fires her fist with a cable on it, as she pulls herself up to Psyphon. Liam, Bubble Helmet, Thunderpig, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Tummyhead, Solid Plug, Trumbipulor, the bouncer, Kolar, Charles, Sunder and hundreds of other aliens break free. Grey whistles, as Epona runs down the room, and back up to Grey. Grey sidesteps, as the Tenn-Speed races in, flying down with its thrusters. Ester: Ryder! (She stretches down, helping Ryder stand up. The Tenn-Speed makes it to them, parking itself.) You sure know how to impress a girl. Ryder: (Groaning) I have my moments. Hop on. (Activates the Omnitrix.) We’re going to need a bit more juice to get out of here. (He slaps it down.) Steel: (On radio) Calling all units to prison level! Lock down the base! Nothing leaves! Exterminate or capture everything! Psyphon blasts Steel with a laser, knocking him into a wall. Grey rides off on Epona, the other aliens following. However, security gates fall, locking them in. Ester drives up on the Tenn-Speed, Upgrade jumping off and merging with the security system. He overrides it, reopening the gates. Upgrade: Jail break! Upgrade comes off and merges with the Tenn-Speed, powering the thrusters, blasting his way out. Psyphon leads the others out, as they escape over the desert. End Scene Area 51 is in shambles, a medical team dispatched to tend to the injured. Steel holds an ice pack to his chest, groaning. Cooper: Sir. (Cooper approaches.) Steel: How bad? Cooper: All the aliens escaped, sir. All 774 in the holding cells. Steel: 774? We’re short one. Cooper: That was all that was in that room. Voice: That’s because the 775th was in isolation. Steel and Cooper turn, seeing Colonel Rozum approaching. Steel: Colonel Rozum, sir! Rozum: The remaining one wasn’t stored with the general population, due to the information that he possessed. Steel: And you didn’t think to tell me? Rozum: It was need to know. You didn’t. But now, we’re going to use his intel to recapture the escaped prisoners, as well as the boy. (He holds up a picture of Ryder, face revealed.) Facial recognition will identify him. Until then, meet your new informant. You two will be working together for some time now, so I suggest you get along. A couple of SWAT agents, lead Viktor over towards them, his face serious. Steel: You don't expect me to work with him! He's an alien! He'll try and double cross me! Rozum: You lost your opinion on the matter when you failed to prevent the most massive jailbreak we've ever had to deal with. If this gets out, the world will be thrown into chaos. So saddle up and get over it. You two are partners now. That's an order. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Psyphon *Grey **Epona Cameo *Liam *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Bug-Lite *Tummyhead *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk *Thunderpig *Solid Plugg *Trumbipulor *Psyphon's Thug *Kolar *Charles *Sunder Villains *Lt. Steel *Cooper Daniels *SACT Soldiers *Colonel Rozum *Viktor Aliens Used *Buzzshock *Ghostfreak *Eatle *Upgrade Trivia *Ryder goes to Area 51 for the first time. *Psyphon becomes an anti-hero for rescuing everyone. *Grey appears randomly, to save a captured Epona. **He doesn't make any contact with Ryder, however. *This episode is inspired by One Piece's Impel Down Arc, the underwater prison, where **A person sneaks in with the help of another person **It's a top secret, and previously unbreached prison **everyone seems to be breaking in at the same time **And everyone works together to break out, freeing the entire population. *It's revealed that Colonel Rozum is part of SACT. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Area 51 Arc Category:Ryder 10: Grey Arc Category:Ryder 10: Zs'Skayr Arc